poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Harry Potter World/Voldemort steals Godric Gryffindor's Sword
This is how our Heroes came to Hogwarts and How Voldermort steal the Godric Griffindor's Sword in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions Our Heroes has came out of the Portal and they saw Potion laying around Tino: '''What the? Are these Potions? '''Laval: '''Hey, look. They saw Harry picked up all the Potions '''Harry Potter: '''Tino? Is that you? It's great to see you, can you help me pick those Potions up? '''Tino: '''Yeah, but what those Potions from? '''Harry Potter: '''They were belong to Professor Lupin, and I have give those back to him. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Where's Hermione and Ron? '''Harry Potter: '''They were at Potion's Class. And they were with Lupin, come on. Hours Later They got all the Potions back '''Professor Lupin: '''Oh. You got all the Potions back. '''Bad Cop: I hope these potions are useful, Lupin. Proffessor Lupin: '''I see, but those were the Potions that has been stolen. '''All: '''Stolen!? '''Harry Potter: '''From Who? '''Professor Lupin: He Who Must Not Be Named. Then Ginny came out Harry Potter: '''Ginny, what's wrong? '''Ginny Weasley: '''Death Eaters! They're taking all the Magic's and Item from the Students! '''Harry Potter: '''What!? We have get those back! Come on! They went the Courtyard and they saw them took all the Potions and Item's '''Harry Potter: '''Ginny, was right! We have to get those Potions back! '''Worriz: '''Let's do this! They are fighting them and they defeated them and they got all the Potions back, but they were ruined '''Ron: '''We did it. '''Owen Grady: '''Except those Potions. '''Emmet: '''They look ruiner '''Jake: '''And we have to clean this up? Then Neville appeared '''Neville: '''Someone help! Please! Someone stole the Godric Sword! It's gone now! '''Lor: '''What happen? '''Tish: '''Who took it? '''Carver: '''Did someone hurt you? '''Neville: '''Yeah, someone knocked me out and took the sword. '''Lisa: '''Can tell us who it was? '''Neville: '''That Boy knocked me out and he's from Slytherin. '''Harry Potter: '''I know, Draco Malfoy. We have to find him. '''Cragger: Ok, Harry. Gandalf: That Boy is trouble. Wyldstyle: He'll get a Detention for this. Batman: Let's do this. They found him messing with the book Eris: '''Hey! '''Gorzan: '''What are you doing, dude? '''Draco: '''Just Torned everything in the Library. '''Hermione: '''You cannot Torned the Books, it's not nice! '''Razar: '''Now where is the sword? '''Draco: '''If you want it back, fight! They are fighting him and they defeated him '''Bladvid: '''Tell us, where the sword. I'm getting sleepy. '''Batman: (in Megatron's voice) Or else. Draco: '''Okay, okay! I gave the Sword to Voldermort. '''Cubby: '''So where is he? '''Draco: '''I don't know! He vanished to somewhere. '''Izzy: '''What should we do? '''Harry: '''We better go see Dumbledore. '''Tino: '''Let's go. They went to his Office. '''Dumbledore: '''Harry Potter. Is there something you need? '''Harry Potter: '''Dumbledore. Voldermort took all the Students Potions and Magic's. And we need to get them back. '''Dumbledore: '''I see. Death Eater's is coming, we need to have a plan. '''Doraemon: '''There must be someway we should do. '''Noby: '''We can fight them. '''Sunset Shimmer: Like what? I can't fight without a wand. Big G: '''We need to do something. '''Sneech: '''I know! I don't we make Some Potions! Maybe we can follow Death Eaters! '''Sue: '''He's right! Let's do it! '''Homer: '''Let's make some Potions! '''Bart: Leave it to me and Lisa. Marge: '''Let's get those ingredients! They went to the Potions Class and they making Potions and they finished them all '''Rogon: '''All done! '''Harry Potter: '''Not quite. '''Kotori: '''There's more? '''Harry Potter: '''Don't worry, I'll think of something. '''Shido: Like what, Harry? I hope Kurumi is not here like the Dazzlings. Harry Potter: '''I'll sort out of all those Potions we made, you better see Dumbledore. They went off '''Dumbledore: '''Have you finish all the Potions? '''Tino: '''Yeah, and we're waiting for Harry. then, the Flying Ford Anglia Shido: A flying car!? I think it's better then Kurumi and the Dazzlings. '''Dumbledore: '''That car belongs to the Weasley family. '''Tohka: Is Shido thinking about the Sirens and Kurumi, Reime? Reime: We should tell him? Origami: '''Okay. '''Tohka: '''Now, all we need to do is to find out their hideout. '''Harry Potter: '''I have returned. Hours Later Dumbledore takes them to the Forbidden Forest '''Dumbledore: '''This Forest should do it, and you have make sure they don't find you. And Harry. What is your plan? '''Harry Potter: I've got it figured it out. Dumbledore: You do? Harry Potter: Yes. And I also have a good idea. If we find all the Potions and the Magic back, I would be honoured to get some from- Bad Cop shut his mouth Bad Cop: And that deal, we will be going. Harry Potter: (muffled) What are you doing? Let me go! They went to the forest Moment later Eris: Ouch, careful! Marina: Sorry. Yoshino: It's not my fault Harry Potter: Patient, everybody. Yoshino: Shhh. Skully: Ouch, stop it! They're inside a Box for their plan Lilliana: Careful. Yuri: It was me, is it? Ena: How come we have to be the bait? Harry Potter: It's a good plan, right? Erica: Ouch! Stop it! Godou: My bad. Then they heard someone, they have to be quiet and they jump out of the box All: '''Got ya! '''Wyldstyle: What the heck?! '''Voldermort: '''Harry Potter. '''Harry Potter: '''I knew it was you, Voldermort! They are fighting him and they defeated him '''Voldermort: '''You defeated me, I'll take my leave. He went to the Portal with the Godric Griffindor's Sword '''Tino: '''He got away. '''Ron: '''At least, we got everything back. '''Doraemon: '''I guess, we are. come on, let's go back to Hogwarts. They are heading back Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes